In my earlier filed application referred to above, there is disclosed my first version of an against-the-wall type reclining chair which also possessed the capability of being rocked. In that particular form of against-the-wall rockable reclining chair, the chair frame, upon which the reclining elements of the chair were mounted by the reclining linkage, was movable upon the chair base between rearward and forward end limits of movement. In common with previously known against-the-wall type reclining chairs, the chair frame was coupled to the base by means of a translation linkage actuated by the reclining linkage in a manner such that when the chair was shifted into a reclined position, the translation linkage drove the chair frame forwardly upon the base so that the reclining chair back would not strike a wall or other surface located closely adjacent the rear of the chair.
The chair disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,289 because of the coupling between the reclining linkage and the translation linkage, is automatically driven away from the wall by the initiation of a reclining movement and is provided with a stop arrangement which prevents rearward rocking movement of the chair when in its normal upright position against the wall.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 880,667 there is disclosed several forms of against-the-wall type rockable reclining chairs which dispense with the translation linkage employed in my earlier filed application. Generally speaking, the the chairs disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 880,667 are shifted to a forward end limit of movement relative to their base gravitationally in a movement initiated by a forward rocking or forward impetus applied to the chair by the occupant. While rearward rocking movement of the chair when in its against-the-wall position is prevented by a suitable stop arrangement, it is possible for the occupant to attempt to recline the chair when in the against-the-wall position with the result that under certain conditions such a reclining movement could find the reclining chair back striking a closely adjacent wall surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rockable reclining chair capable of being located closely adjacent a wall or other surface in which rearward rocking or reclining of the chair can occur only when the chair elements have sufficient clearance from the wall or other surface.